


𝚂𝚊𝚍 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚘𝚗

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Baby Draco and his many caregivers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play Little Draco Malfoy, Baby Draco Malfoy, Caregiver Blaise, Caregiver Hermione, Caregiver Pansy, Caregiver Ron, Crying, Cute Draco, Draco is the cutest baby, Gen, Good Draco, I'll help, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Non-Sexual Age Play, Short Draco Malfoy, This fandom needs more littlespace, and short, caregiver harry, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: One-shots about Little Draco and his time at Hogwarts with his caregivers; Harry, Hermione, Ron, Pansy and Blaise.
Relationships: Blaise & Draco & Ginny & Harry & Hermione & Pansy & Ron, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Series: Baby Draco and his many caregivers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002405
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	𝚂𝚊𝚍 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚘𝚗

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is like, 5"4 in this, okay?

~•<>•~

Ron and Harry knew something was amiss the second that Draco had walked into class. First, the boy had missed breakfast and now he was late to their transfiguration class, stomping in with a scowl on his pale face. They were in their fifth year, Voldemort was nearing and everyone seemed rather tense. They didn't know when or if the dark lord would strike. But, the platinum haired Slytherin had it much worse. He was being forced to join the bad side, along with his parents. 

However, they boy was refusing. During their third year, the Golden Trio and his friends had somehow become a large group of friends. Pansy was immediately attached to Hermione's side and Draco stuck to the boys hips. 

Then, not even a year later, Potter and Weasley had become aware of what the other was hiding. His situation at home as well as his little side. From then on, the group had become his caregivers, taking care of his needs whenever he needed them. He couldn't really settle for just one, because sometimes it was rather difficult to have a specific person free to cater to his little needs.

"Oi mate,... Malfoy" Ron nudged Harry, notifying him of the blonde's presence. Both looked up, staring into the direction of where the boy walked and sat. 

No one in Hogwarts, aside from their inner circle, knew of their friendship, and it was most likely for the best. Not everyone took lightly to the Malfoy boy due to him being labelled a 'Death-eater'.

"Hmm...we'll just have to watch him" Harry said, half distracted as he watched the boy sink into his seat, a rosy blush crawling up his face as he received a stern warning from Professor McGonagall. He quickly righted himself before anyone could tell something was wrong. 

"Is Malfoy okay?" Hermione leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear, causing him to recoil from the voice, jumping as he turned his head. 

"Sodding hell 'Mione!" He cried out, making sure to keep his voice below a whisper as to not alert the professor and receive a warning for himself. But luck is never on Harry Potters side. Professor McGonagall whipped her head up towards the direction that the voice came from, narrowing her eyes. 

"Mr. Potter. Is there anything you'd wish to share with the class?" She taunted, not in a mean way which Snape would. But one that clearly screams 'don't try it boy'.

"No Professor" He shook his head, willing a blush to not form on his face. 

"Very well then. No talking whilst I am teaching or there will be consequences" She spoke with finality and went back to her demonstrations. 

"Sorry Harry. He just doesn't look right, like the normal Draco" Hermione whispered back, pushing her hair out of the way as she got her equipment out for the lesson. 

"I know"

~•<>•~

The lesson went on, students from both Gryffindor and Slytherin ignoring each other due to the supposed rivalry and went about their lesson, then the next, and next, until the day was over and it was now time for their dinner. 

The Golden Trio wandered into the Great Hall, murmuring about the preivous lesson they had with Professor Snape in Defence Against the Dark Arts, or DADA for short. 

"Bloody git wants us to do more! Don't we have enough to do already?" He questioned, astounded at the fact they were even given homework from the moody professor. 

"Ronald, that's enough!" Hermione cried out, already having enough with the gingers ramblings. Throwing her hands in the air in frustration, she groaned and stormed ahead, finding herself a place at the Gryffindor table next to Seamus, Neville and Dean. 

"Women. Always seemed to be grumpy" Ron said, side eyeing Harry with a grimace on his face at his friends mini tantrum. They soon followed and dug into the food that was set up on the table. 

Ron was eating and talking, as per usual, when Pansy and Blaise came through the big doors of the Great Hall, Draco missing. The both looked around the room, pausing when they see the group of Gryffindors' and glanced at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation using their eyes, before turning around and making their way over to the group, ignoring the many weird looks they receive on their way there. 

"Potter, Weasley, Granger" Pansy said, slightly tipping her head at each greeting, looking oh so awkward and tense coming over to the area. 

"Urh...Professor Snape wants to see you!" Blaise quickly lied, finding an excuse to maintain their secret friendship. Then, he put on the cocky smirk that they use when pretending they absolutely despise each other. But his wide, urgent looking eyes made it seem rather unbelievable.

"Tell 'im to sod off, the git!" Ron cried, chicken stuffed into his mouth, not wanting to see the older man again today. 

"No can do Weasel. You're needed, now" Pansy clapped back, trying to get the slow ginger to realise what they were hinting at. When it finally dawned upon him, he quickly shot out of his seat, followed by the others, and with that the five students made a mad dash to the exit. 

"Where is he this time?" Harry questioned, following them all with a concerned look on his face. 

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom" Blaise informed with a gulp. 

Ever since the group had become the Slytherin's caregivers, they had this protective bond with him. They always seemed to know when he was distressed or in need of help. More often than not, they would be there to make everything better. It was a little awkward a first, as hey, this was the prat who used to take the piss a lot. But eventually, it became something that they all needed. 

They quickly tore down the halls, not paying mind to those who glanced back at them and pushed the doors open. Pansy stayed back, quickly muttering ' _Colloportus_ ' and ' _Silencio_ ' before joining her friends where they were crowded around the whimpering boy on the floor. 

"Oh Dragon..." Hermione whispered sadly, seeing the platinum haired boy wrapped up in his robes as he hid from everyone, sobbing into his hands. 

"You've made him cry" Moaning Myrtle taunted from above, titling her head to the side, making her hair slide down her shoulders. 

"Oh shut up, you pillock" Ron groaned out, glaring at the ghost. Causing her to huff and glide away. 

"Draco, can you look at me please, baby?" Harry gently asked the older boy, kneeling down next to him, but makng sure to wait for the other to intiate any forms of contact first. 

Dracos' sobbing ceased before he glanced up at the hazel eyes that were looking down at him, hazel meeting grey, and he broke. 

Non-stop sobbing as he reached out his short arms and wrapped them around his caregivers neck, sobbing out apology after apology.

"Dway sowwie" 

"We know dragon, calm down now, okay?" Ron said, stroking the youngers head in comfort. 

The others had moved to lean against the sinks, leaving the two Gryffindor boys to do their thing and calm the little. 

"What happened prince?" Hermione softly called out, staying at her position on the sink, arms folded. But she leaned down slightly to get a better look at the littles face. 

"...D-Daddy says bad Dwaco!" He babbled, eyes still pouring with tears, thinking back to the howler he had received from his father. It went somewhere along the lines of: 

' _Dear Draco,_

_It has come to my attention, once again, that you are failing to keep up with what we have requested. With what you, as a Malfoy, are compelled to do. I will no longer tolerate your ghastly behaviour. One more line that you cross, boy, and you will be gone. No longer to be known as a Malfoy. You are a disgrace to the family, to the Malfoy lineage. Either sort yourself out, or I will be taking action._

_Yours,_

_Lucius Malfoy'_

It hurt him, even if he no longer wanted to be in the family. No longer wanted to be known as Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. 

"What did he say, munchkin?" Pansy asked, wanting to give the sobbing boy comfort. However, Blaise and herself defiantly were not well versed in 'comforting' which is why they summoned the other caregivers for help, knowing they wouldn't be busy. 

"Says Dwaco not do somefink, and that I not Malfoy!"

"But isn't that what you want?" Ron's hand paused in its place on the blondes head, applying an ounce of pressure to his scalp to keep a small amount of comfort coming from him. 

"...But huwts Dwaco, here" He mumbled, eyes drying up as one hand moved to hover over his chest, pointing to his heart whilst the other was balled into a fist, rubbing at his eyes. Harry saw this action and quickly pulled the hand away, ignoring the whine that followed. 

"I'm really sorry Dragon. I know it hurts, but you have us now, to help. So,...why don't we play. We'll go up to your room and play, darling" Hermione said. Even though they were in different houses, they were able to sneak the Gryffindor students up into the three Slytherins' room. They all shared; Draco, Pansy and Blaise. It was arranged after their third year, when it was realised that he had a littlespace and needed more privacy to act this way whilst continuing his stay at Hogwarts. 

The six students quickly made their way up to the room, Blaise whispering the password before they all entered, sneaking up into the private dorm room. Draco held Ron's hand throughout the entirety of the journey, his other hand sneaking up towards his face, thumb held along his lips before he slid it into his mouth, suckling on it. 

"Do you wanna play? Or have a nap, baby?" Pansy asked, getting the boys bed ready just in case he decided he wanted to sleep instead. Once she was met with a nod, she pulled back the duvet and fluffed the pillows, making them fit for a prince. 

"Lets get you into something comfortable, shall we?" Harry murmured and settled him down onto another bed, walking over to where the blondes' clothes were royally hung up. He quickly filtered through them, pulling out some silk pyjamas and began undressing the hiccupping boy, Ron joining in. 

"Why don't you go get some food for him, and us?" Pansy said to Blaise as she waited for the little to be dressed. It would only be another half hour before the Great Hall shut, no longer serving any dinner to the students, and none of the Slytherins had time to eat with what happened. Luckily, the Golden Trio were able to consume enough food before they were called out. 

Out Blaise went, on the hunt for food whilst Hermione brushed through the silky blond hair, calming the boy and leaving him in a drowsy state. Due to his parents' absent and abusive parenting, he had never received any of this affection, or had the chance to be a child, which is why he had his little side in the first place. 

"..Wan' nu-nigh.." He sleepily whispered, a dummy now hanging from his mouth, replacing his thumb, and a dragon stuffed animal lodged between his pyjama clad arms in a tight but sleepy grip. 

"Let's get you tucked in then, little one" Hermione and Pansy led the boy over to his bed, settling him down on the mattress, laying him down then covering his small, thin body with the duvet, leaning down to pepper small kisses around the boys face as he drifted off. 

It was rather different to what many other at Hogwarts would expect. But, it worked for them, even if it meant they had to keep a distance from one another and act as if they hated each other. Only to be a family almost, behind closed doors. They wouldn't change it for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests for little Draco are open if you would like, thanks for reading!  
> I really am sorry about this, starting a new oneshot book and all. I apologise. 😔


End file.
